


tiktok made me do it (YOU)

by coldeyesroni



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Prank gone right, Romantic Fluff, SMUT WHERE?, Smut, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldeyesroni/pseuds/coldeyesroni
Summary: "Or shouldn't you call me Daddy at this point?"And deeper."So tell me, baby boy. Why have you been calling me by my real name? Are you upset? Have I not given you enough attention these days?"Kyungsoo shivered, in a good way. After all, who wouldn't.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	tiktok made me do it (YOU)

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been spending enough time on TikTok and this is inspired by the challenge or prank that is going on in that place. But best believe I tried my best with the help of my WICKED and DARK imagination *wheezes*
> 
> Also BECAUSE ME WAS BORED FOR TWO HOURS
> 
> this was short BUT really. ┬──┬ ¯\\_(ツ)

Kyungsoo saw it on tiktok, and it was funny to see the reactions of the husband's or boyfriend's when they're called with their real name and not by their endearments by their significant other. So it kind of stuck with him, after his class and even on his way home, until he entered their apartment after his acting class. Kyungsoo thought it was cute and funny so he had an idea as soon as he saw his boyfriend with all of his glory, Jongin standing by the fridge, looking for something.

Needless to say, Kyungsoo is already grinning as he sets his phone down on the table already recording and facing his boyfriend who still didn't hear him come in. Yep, it's time to use what he just learned from today's acting class.

" _Hey_." Kyungsoo started, minding his voice and his face to sound and look like he's just tired. Jongin did seem to have heard him come in earlier since he didn't flinch as soon as Kyungsoo greeted him.

Jongin did not turn around to face him, but he did regarded Kyungsoo, "Hi babe, tired?"

He sounded deep in thought or just distracted since he's still looking for what is in the fridge so Kyungsoo, even though he's still in character trying to stop his chuckle out, drawled a long yawn.

" _Hmm_ …practice ended early?"

"Yep apparently Sehun has a date and Chanyeol has a recording schedule so I just went home to sleep...do you want juice baby?" 

Okay here goes nothing.

"Nope, I'll just have water- _Jongin_."

Really, Kyungsoo has seen Jongin do sharp dance routines, a lot of fast turns and upbeat movements- he does all of these with grace, he turns everything graceful, he makes it look easy. But the way he turned around so fast as if he said something controversial? Chef's kiss, Kyungsoo's pretty sure he heard it crackle as soon as he said Jongin's name, it was that _priceless_.

His face, oh Jesus his face Kyungsoo swears he hasn't seen in a while- was hilarious for him, he almost guffawed right there on the kitchen counter. He was sure his facade of looking like he's innocent prompted his boyfriend to close the fridge slowly but quickly- he was looking straight at his eyes but Kyungsoo's not giving away anything while Jongin's determined as if he somehow grew a set of horns.

"What did you _say_?"

"That I'll have _water_ , I'm thirsty." There's no pause between them, Kyungsoo's smiling tiredly, part of his act while Jongin is looking everywhere as if he was transported in a different planet.

"I heard you clearly baby but- what did you call me? I think I misheard you."

 _Omg he's so cute like this_. Kyungsoo thought, his boyfriend looks a bit flustered now, it pulls strings in him really, Jongin can be cute at some point when he's a Daddy most of the time- but this is too funny.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo drawls, almost wheezing when his boyfriend's left eye twitch.

" _Jongin_ …" Jongin repeated, testing it again silently with his lips. He pauses, then oh so slowly leans on the counter, facing Kyungsoo with a face that's so confused he awed internally, "-but why?"

"Because that's your name?" Kyungsoo with a shrug replies, earning him a frown from his boyfriend. 

"Don't get cheeky with me, wait what day is it?" Jongin stood straight, he eyed and reached the calendar beside him, flipping it- stared at him back again with a frown. "Wha- hold on. What did you do? Nope, what did _I_ do? Baby what did I do? Did I _forget_ something?"

Jongin moves, in no time he's beside Kyungsoo and engulfing him in a tight embrace before planting both of his hands on both sides of his face, making him look up at him. "Baby? _Tell_ me."

All right now that Jongin looked like he'll do anything for him that his eyes are begging to be forgiven even if he doesn't know what he did, Kyungsoo pulls him back for a hug and sighed.

Really, his impending chuckles are on his throat and he was about to tell Jongin that it's a prank but he was left with nothing but a yell of surprise when out of nowhere strong arms lifted him up and down on top of the kitchen counter. It was too sudden that he lately realized Jongin's standing between his thighs, arms caging him and a dark gazed directed at him that he only sees inside the walls of their home or whenever they're in the mood for that matter.

"Jongin-"

"Baby." Jongin insisted, leaning forward until their noses touched. He can feel his warm breath on his face and that feeling is intoxicating that Kyungsoo unexpectedly moans. God damn the goosebumps all over his body says it all but apparently, Jongin's not done, his voice got even more _deeper_.

"Or shouldn't you call me _Daddy_ at this point?"

And _deeper_.

"So tell me, baby boy. Why have you been calling me by my real name? Are you upset? Have I not given you enough attention these days?"

Kyungsoo shivered, in a good way. After all, who wouldn't.

He can see it in Jongin's eyes, there's this glint of uncertainty that says _'Is this alright?', 'Are you okay with this?', 'You can say no.'_

God knows Kyungsoo loves their play, they're both connected and they mutually fit each other. That honestly rather than being nervous on how Jongin would react once he tells him that it was just all a prank, he is very excited. Obviously because they're playing, and _Daddy_ doesn't disappoint.

Especially since he's been a bad baby boy.

Oh they're playing now. It is on.

"Tiktok made me do it, it was just a prank. To call your name and see your reaction, Daddy." Obviously, out of all the things Jongin expected to hear, it wasn't it. His face broke into a dead expression that just screams _'Are you serious right now?'_ Kyungsoo lets out the laugh he's been holding in since earlier.

He wheezes, his face warm from his laughing fit. Jongin had a smirk on his face while shaking his head. He's still in character but Kyungsoo sees his great relief. So cute…and downright _mine_.

"You're such a bad boy."

"I am? Then what are you gonna do about it." Kyungsoo trails his fingers on the fabric of Jongin's muscle tee. He made sure to languidly drag his other hand on his stomach, emphasizing what he wants. Then oh slowly raises his eyes and bit his lower lips, taunting his boyfriend. "...will you teach me a lesson and turn me into a good boy?"

Jongin's eyes that didn't and probably will never stop making him feel loved and wanted, darkened even more- Kyungsoo felt him tensed up under his fingers and he tries not to moan from awe and pleasure as he watches his boyfriend clench his teeth as if straining himself to just not fuck him right there in the kitchen.

Luckily, Jongin isn't the type of person to hold himself back when it comes to him, Kyungsoo knows that by experience and it's flattering as hell.

So before he lets Jongin devour him (as he should), he holds up a finger which earns him an unimpressed but patient frown from his boyfriend. "Daddy, phone." He pointed to where his phone now lays flat on the table. 

Jongin glances at him with a sly smirk. "You were recording."

"Yeah, it's a trend- I'll turn it off now, _gimme_."

Jongin reached for it, he turns it off himself then tossed it on the direction of where their couch is. And as soon as the phone made a thump sound, Kyungsoo's lips were already full of a very delectable and hungry kiss from a very determined lips. He moans from the full attention, gasps when Jongin lets him breath and redirected his lips to Kyungsoo's neck down to his collarbones.

"I gotta...be honest...this isn't- _shit right there don't fucking stop_...t-this isn't where I'd imagined the prank would go."

He feels Jongin smirk on his travel to his right ear, then moved away to pull his tee off then Kyungsoo's black sweater. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down in one go, with his underwear. _Practice_ makes you an expert you see.

In no time Kyungsoo's left with nothing on, flustered and horny on top of the kitchen counter.

Jongin pauses to stare at him shamelessly, even his eyes stopping to admire his hard dick before indulging Kyungsoo's words. "And where did ma' baby boy imagined this would end?"

_Fuck me._

Kyungsoo moans shortly, he loves that nickname so much he could kneel anytime Jongin calls him that.

Like right now. He could do that, but looking at the hunger on his boyfriend's face, it wouldn't be possible at the moment.

"Us…" Kyungsoo whispers, kneeds Jongin's dick inside his sweat pants licking his own lips as his hand moves. "-cuddling and chill with Netflix and all that jazz."

"That sounds... _nice_." Jongin breathes, out of breath.

Kyungsoo with great skill, pulls down Jongin's pants and marvels on the sight served in front of him and only for him.

"It was but this is in more ways, even _better_."

* * *

Days after the prank day, Kyungsoo uploaded his video, but not all duration of it. Just until they could hear Jongin's daddy dialogue. It's enough that they saw Jongin's gorgeousness.

Kyungsoo isn't good with sharing and his 100k followers thirsting for Jongin? They can deal with it in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> KAISOO LOVE AND PEACE, ALL HAIL!
> 
> screamatmeonTwitter: @soobellus ;)


End file.
